1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of audio reproduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional videogame platforms attempt to provide users with an immersive gaming experience. To this end, they use high quality graphics generators that can provide near photorealistic images, and with the recent advent of domestic 3D (stereoscopic) television, are also providing stereoscopic graphics.
In addition, such videogame platforms as the Sony® Playstation 3® (PS3®) device also use high quality audio generators that can provide surround sound such as so called ‘5.1’ or ‘7.1’ surround sound (where the number preceding the decimal point relates to the number of conventional loudspeakers distributed around the playing space, and the ‘0.1’ refers to a subwoofer).
To further enhance the immersive game experience, recently game controllers have also included motion detectors in order to replicate user motion within a game. Examples of such controllers include the Nintendo® Wiimote® controller and the Sony® Move® motion controller for the Playstation 3® system. The Wiimote in particular contains a small integral loudspeaker, so that it can make noises appropriate to its in-game use—for example a ‘bang’ when used as a gun.
Thus a user can now play within a stereoscopic graphics environment, with surround sound, and have their movements replicated within a game.
However, it will be appreciated that there is still scope to further improve the immersive experience provided by a video games platform. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved video game experience to a user.